


head over heels for you. truly, madly, deeply.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, FLUFF!!, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: henry's getting things ready for her annual val's date for with amanda, and she's just near finished when the door opens.
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 10





	head over heels for you. truly, madly, deeply.

Henry always stressed on Valentine's. She was a bit of a perfectionist, and everything had to be pristine for their date. Amanda was a stark contrast to her, always reassuring Henry that she didn't mind if there wasn't a cake, ("It's fine, sweetheart. It's you I love truly, not those materialistic things that'll waste away.") or if there wasn't a bouquet to go with the things Henry had bought for her. 

But yet she was still whisking things up, muttering things to herself and pinning strands of her curly hair up whenever they fell out of their bun. Soon enough, she had iced the cake in a muted light pink shade with, "i'm head over heels for you," in a slightly lighter shade. It was cheesy, but it was true. 

Henry had packed everything into the basket, including the blanket, a few other snacks, wine, Amanda's present and the bouquet when the door swung open and in walked Amanda.

"Are you rea- Oh!" Henry froze in her tracks as the tips of her girlfriend's ears went a pretty pink shade. "I wasn't supposed to see the cake, was I?"

"I mean, not necessarily. But, it's you, of course, so I'll let it slide." Henry grinned and Amanda flounced over to her girlfriend, putting her hands on Henry's shoulder, kissing her girlfriend. Amanda smirked. 

"Your lips taste like cherry wine and pomegranate. That's a strange combo, but it tastes nice." she said, tilting her head slightly. Henry bowed, picking up the basket. 

"Are you going to force Alfred to take a picture of us, same as every year?" Henry asked, and Amanda nodded graciously. She called for him, and he was already downstairs preparing his cameras. 

"Alright, pose!" Alfred said, and Henry instinctively wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist, and Amanda wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders. "You two are so photogenic that it's almost gross."

Henry and Amanda, since they had gotten together at 19, made traditions and never broke them. On New Year's they went climbing, and as the clock hit midnight, they kissed, the sound of fireworks roaring in their ears. On Valentine's they did this, always going on fancy dates. On Henry's birthday they'd go on a fancy boat ride or they'd go swimming, since they lived near a sparkling blue lake that was gorgeous during the peak of summer. On Amanda's birthday, which was 11th of October, they'd go bowling or ice skating, seeing as Amanda would always win their matches and she'd always outshine Henry whenever they were in the rink. 

"Why, thank you, Alf!" Amanda replied chipperly, taking the Polaroid photo out of his hands and inspecting it. "We look perfect. Even better than last year! I say we pin this one higher."

"Agreed. Although the dress I wore last year was unbeatable." Henry said, nudging her girlfriend. Alfred pretended to gag. 

"You lot are so...romantic. Out of my sight." Alfred said, shuddering whilst Amanda laughed. 

Henry admitted that she probably shouldn't have been running since she'd probably end up tripping, but they seemed to be fine. Amanda was breathless by the time they had found a place to sit down, and she flounced down dramatically, sighing heavily. 

Henry straightened the edge of the blanket as she set it down and she got everything out. "Alright, Manda, you can turn around now!"

She grinned, her eyes softening and she hugged Henry, like she did every year. She clung to her girlfriend, taking in her scent of vanilla and honeycomb.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you." Henry muttered as she stared at Amanda, and she took another bite of her cake. Amanda was laying in the sun with her eyes closed as she hummed a tune, dark hair fanned out. 

"You see me every day." Amanda replied, brushing her hair out of her face and laughing softly as she looked up at Henry.

I mean, it's been ages since I've just...studied you. I wanted to draw you, the other day. We went swimming with the others, and you were sat there grinning at something Harold said, and my only thought was, _"Holy shit, she's perfect."_ and I just couldn't move. It was like something struck me, if that makes sense?"

"Cupid's bow. It seems stupid, but I have moments like that too. Have you ever considered soulmates are real?" Amanda asked, still lying flat on her back next to Henry, looking over at her. 

"It's something I think of a lot. If having a soulmate is true, then you're that person." Henry said truthfully, and Amanda raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you truly believe so?"

"With all my heart and soul. Like the cake says, Manda. Even though it's cheesy, it's true. I'm head over heels for you. I'm in love with you, truly, madly and deeply."

"I love you too, Henry. Would it be bold to say that it's always been you?"

"Not at all." Henry said, taking Amanda's hands in her own and kissing her softly. Henry hesitated and really _looked_ at Amanda. She smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you."

And it was true. It was like Henry had hit the jackpot.


End file.
